


A taste of Light and Dark

by Kobalyt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DarkPilot, I know it's not much but here ya go Halefire, M/M, Wrote this for a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalyt/pseuds/Kobalyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot that I wrote for a good friend. She requested some darkpilot and I had to do it. So here is another take on the interrogation scene between Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of Light and Dark

Poe had gotten himself into trouble more times than anyone could count and had successfully gotten out of them.

However he's found himself on his knees before the galaxy's current upcoming threat and he wonders who should be talking first. Poe also should've realized that would lead him to being a prisoner on the ship belonging to Kylo Ren.

He had been taken to a rather dark cell and left in a chair with some... Interesting restraints. Poe didn't even flinch when Kylo had stormed into his room. However their game had gotten old fast. One uses the force, the other gets a headache and neither one better off after the first couple of times he'd tried to get the info of Poe's droid.

"You've seen into my mind. You know exactly where we stand." Poe said softly, not bothering to move against his restraints. He had known the man before he had renounced his name and become something much darker. Poe knew that there had to be some good left. Something deep down to rekindle the light he had... and reclaim what Poe was willing to offer.

The man standing across from him quirked and eyebrow but it would go unnoticed with his mask. "Ah, of course. To be fair that isn't where we stand, is it? I think you'd rather be on your knees. Wouldn't you, Poe?"

Kylo Ren moved closer, his cloak barely making a sound as he got into Poe's face. Only his breathing could be heard for a moment, seconds that stretched on far too long for Poe's liking.

"I want to destroy you. I want to thoroughly consume you, to take your breath as my own, with this force... This path you have chosen. It will be your undoing." Poe shuddered slightly at the voice low enough for only his ears, his heart pounding away. Honestly the bondage chair was only a win in his book.

The pilot murmured, not wanting to back down from a challenge. 

"Then destroy me." 

Kylo took a step back and moved to remove his helmet. With a click, he took it off and put it aside on a table. Dark hair framing his face, softening his features as he watched Poe closely. He had a few doubts trusting the Resistance pilot, but he could feel it in the force. This man wouldn't betray him, not after everything they had been through in and out of time.

"Prove to me. Prove to me you want this." Kylo murmured and immediately Poe's breath caught in his throat at the sound of his voice without the mask.

"Come closer and I might." Poe replied as he shifted slightly in the chair, wanting to get closer and get a taste of darkness.

Kylo smirked, closing the distance between them without being in reach of Poe or his lips. Poe wouldn't beg though he was damn close to considering it. 

"Come on, Dameron. Say my name. I'll give you what you want."

"... Fine. /Kylo Ren./"

Before Poe could register the next moment, Kylo moved quickly and claimed Poe's mouth for his own, it wasn't a soft and sweet kiss, but it made Poe shiver all the same. It spoke volumes of power and control, something he had been craving for years.

Deep down something clicked for Kylo. He wouldn't come to the light though he knew he was meant to be with Poe. This struck a chord in his soul... Or whatever was left of it.

He used the force to remove the restraints without touching them and Poe got to his feet, eagerly going for a second kiss, daring to press his body against Kylo's.

Poe let his hands wander, wanting to feel more than the black fabric that seemingly covered Kylo from head to toe and said as such after breaking the kiss. Raising an eyebrow in amusement in response, he watched as Poe moved slowly down his body until he was kneeling in front of him.

Looking up with a shy smile, Poe proceeded to unfasten Kylo's belt with a delicate touch he usually saved for his prized X-Wing. Once done, he continued to look up, eyes darkening as he unbuttoned and unzipped the taller man's pants.

Poe looked ahead of him, wanting to tease and take his time but also knew he didn't want to make Kylo wait. 

Kylo Ren gasped, breath catching as the pilot took his length into his mouth. A hand moved to tangle in jet black locks, gripping just enough to not hurt Poe. The guards would be checking on them soon enough, the interrogation was never meant to last this long.

Nor would he last this long with Poe at the helm, moving with such determination that honestly had never satisfied Kylo Ren before. He had tried once with Hux, never feeling like he did now.

Perhaps it had been written in stone long ago that a pilot would save the galaxy, perhaps just saving one man along with it. One beautifully talented pilot named...

"Poe!" Kylo felt the familiar coil of heat and knew it would be over soon, Poe making no movements until Kylo was spent, gladly looking up with his hair ruffled and cheeks tinged pink.

"Come with me. We have some matters to attend to." Kylo had helped Poe back to his feet and fixed his appearance as best he could, making sure Poe looked acceptable to leave the cell.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Ben?"

He hadn't heard that name in forever it felt like, but it stirred something within his heart all the same.

There was a change in the force, an awakening. Fate drew them together, light and dark always fighting except for this small moment. 

"I'm certain I'd rather be handling you in my quarters."

"Then lead the way."


End file.
